


Percy's Boardwalk

by ApplesAndJam



Category: Arcade Spirits
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplesAndJam/pseuds/ApplesAndJam
Summary: Percy reflects on how he ended up at the beach with all his friends from the Funplex, and his relationship with a certain floor attendant.





	Percy's Boardwalk

The gentle sounds of the waves hitting the beach made Percy feel at ease. He was satisfied to see his friends so happy about the event at the Funplex. Sure his heart had almost failed and killed him but hey, that’s just what had to happen for a little success. All in all, the event had been a resounding success. Plus, floor attendant and event manager Jack had noticed his condition and rushed him to the emergency room before anything serious could happen. Percy wandered the boardwalk while he thought about the couple of interactions Jack and him had had over the past few weeks. When Jack first showed up at the Funplex, Percy hadn’t thought much of him, to be honest. He seemed nice enough, but a little lost and directionless. Not just in the funplex, but in general. After that, while Percy had seen him around, they hadn’t really had a moment to talk one on one.

One day, Jack had asked Percy out for lunch, and they had gone to that donut shop next door. That was the first time they’d really gotten to know each other. Even though they didn’t know each other very well, Percy felt comfortable sharing his true reasons for his quest to get the highest score on Mr. Moopy’s Magic Maze. Jack had listened to him, feeling the struggle of family financial problems. It had been a rather pleasant experience, thinking back on it. Shortly after that, Jack had started his plans for the event. An event that would revive the Funplex in the public eye. And Percy was to participate, to get his high score in front of everyone at the Funplex. It was...a little nerve-wracking, but Percy didn’t want to let his late sister down or Jack for that matter.

And then, during the event, right when he was about to beat the high score and finally achieve his ultimate dream...he seized up. Quite literally, as his heart almost gave out. Percy didn’t remember that moment exactly anymore, just the disappointment he felt and the concern as Gavin helped him away from the machine and the guilt emanating from Jack as Percy was wheeled away. Next, he recalled, Jack was with him while the doctors explained the heart condition that he’d heard a hundred times. This time he had the added benefit of explaining it to Jack, who sat with him throughout the whole thing. It was a little harder to explain when he saw Jack’s crestfallen face. While Percy had made peace with this a while ago, he didn’t really stop to consider how others might react. He felt a bit sad thinking about how Jack might feel when he eventually passed away in 2 years. QueenBee arrived right before visiting hours ended to check on him and whisk away Jack. Apparently, QueenBee hadn’t done too well in her part of the event either. She offered to take Jack back to the funplex when visiting hours were over. Percy felt empty after Jack left. It was the first time he genuinely considered getting the treatment all his doctors recommended him, the one that would supposedly fix his heart problems. _No_ , he reminded himself, _it wasn’t fair. That Stella had to die and I get this chance. But was it really fair to do this to Jack and others at the Funplex?_ It wasn’t a restful night at the hospital.

And now he was here, celebrating the event’s success with all his friends. Percy looked at the orange sun dipping into the ocean. The sea breeze ruffled his hair and tousled his beard. It was beautiful. Times like this made Percy okay with his shortened life span. Knowing that life would go on after his had ended. He didn’t want to leave all his friends behind, but it was okay that things had ended up like this. It was...right.

  
After the sunset, Percy looked up from his phone. It was 7:30. He figured he should probably meet up with the group soon. They might be getting concerned-

  
“Hey.”

  
Percy turned around, greeted by the face of Jack.

  
“Oh, hello.”

  
Jack smiled at Percy’s quick response. But at the same time, Jack looked kind of nervous. Percy took note of this.

  
“Everything alright?”

  
Jack looked away for a second, as though he was pondering something. After a second, Jack turned to face Percy with a contemplative look.

  
“Are you doing anything tonight?”

  
Percy had to think about that for a second. Was he doing anything tonight?

  
“Not sure love. Haven’t quite decided yet.”

  
“Oh, I see… would you mind j-joining me for a stroll on the beach?”

  
Percy couldn’t turn down such an earnest request, especially not with the face Jack was making.

  
“Of course not.”

  
Jack started walking on the sand, with Percy following shortly after. Soon enough, they were walking side by side, with the lights of the boardwalk far behind them. After a bit of moonlight sauntering, Jack suddenly stopped.

  
“Percy?”

  
Percy looked at the younger man’s serious expression.

  
“What is it, love?”

  
“We’ve been friends for a while now right?”

  
Percy slowly nodded his head.

  
“Of course. I consider you one of my dearest friends.”

  
Jack seemed a little distressed by Percy’s statement.

  
“W-well I’ve got something to tell you.”

  
“What is it?”

  
Jack looked down at the sand under his feet. His face turned bright red, and he stuttered out,

  
“I-I’ve kinda, well, for a while, kinda sorta had these-”

  
“What are you talking about Jack?”

  
Jack’s face turned another shade of red.

  
“I love you.”

  
The waves crashing against the shore filled the silence between the two men.

  
“O-of course, I love you as a fri-”

  
“No, more than that. Like romantically.”

  
Jack’s statement confused Percy, and not because he wasn’t fond of the idea that Jack had romantic feelings for him. In fact, Percy had a couple of feelings he harbored towards Jack too. But…

  
“I won’t be around for much longer, Jack. I’ve only two years left here. I don’t reject your feelings, in fact, I care about you too. Maybe even to the same extent you care for me. But I think it would be best if we didn’t pursue a relationship. After all, it’s already destined to end in heartbre-”

“I don’t care!”

  
Jack jumped up suddenly, shocking Percy into silence. Jack had an intense expression on his face as he continued.

  
“I don’t care if our relationship lasted for a week or a year! I want to be with you.”

  
_Doesn’t Jack get it? This will only end poorly, I’m just trying to look out for him_ , Percy thought to himself.

  
“That’s sweet love, but I really think that-”

  
This time Percy was cut off by Jack leaping up to kiss Percy, grabbing his jacket to pull him closer. Percy tried to lean away, but only for a moment. The next moment he was embracing Jack in both hug and kiss. They continued like this for a while, until Jack pulled away.

  
“I-I love you Percy”

  
“I love you too Jack,” Percy said with the utmost confidence.

  
Jack and Percy sat down on a leftover beach towel, Percy’s jacket draped over Jack’s shoulders. The two stared at the ocean, enjoying the shared solitude.

 

“So are we...a thing?”

  
Jack looked at Percy as he asked this, pulling Percy’s jacket closer around him.

  
“Of course love. If you think you can handle me at my best and worst.”

  
“I know I can.”

 

The two men stared off into the moonlight. Percy leaned against Jack, and Jack snuggled closer to the ginger bear. Percy had never felt more comfortable than he did on that warm summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Noticed the lack of fanfics for this great dating sim. Please play this game, it's stellar.


End file.
